Two Tears
by Saffirejewl
Summary: A story from Exotica's point of view from CATS keep an eye out.. I've gotten this beta read and there may be some new chapters added on.. we'll see


Two Tears  
By Saffity  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
She walked through the junkyard alone, as always. Her sleek dark brown fur making it somewhat  
difficult to see her. The others avoided her to some extent, nervous, frightened, or even angered by  
her foreign presence. She had recently arrived here from a far away place, she had tentatively joined  
the tribe at the suggestion of her distant cousin, Cassandra. At the Jellicle Ball everyone had ignored  
her, having their own fun, meeting old friends, while she sat alone. She hadn't joined in the dances,  
as she didn't know the steps, but had watched , wishing, hoping, yearning for someone to notice her,  
someone to invite her to join. Old Deuteronomy, the leader, had smiled at her, when he first came in,  
the only warm greeting she had received. It didn't help much, however, since he had left shortly after  
the Ball, and those who stayed continued to ignore her. She had done everything they had, sang the  
songs she recognized, watched and played at times, scorned the poor, sad cat.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She sighed, she wasn't usually like that, she usually treated everyone fairly, but she so wanted to be  
accepted that she had treated that cat with a cruelty she didn't know she possessed. Back home, she  
would never have acted like that, it wouldn't have been allowed, but then, they didn't have cats like  
Grizabella. She lay down near her box, her mind still caught in her thoughts. She wished she were at  
home, back among cats she knew, cats who actually took a notice of her and talked to her. She had  
seen how some of the younger cats shied away from her when she passed. It wasn't like Cassandra,  
who was beautiful and graceful, she was just different and strange. She looked around, Exotica, that's  
what Cassandra had called her when she was introduced, it was a nice enough name, she supposed.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She sighed again, but it wasn't hers.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
None of the cats here knew her real name, her "Jellicle" name she guessed it was called now. But then,  
would they care if she told them. She looked around to where some of the other cats were playing or  
sleeping, Cassandra was flirting with the white and black tom again, and the others were all lounging  
around and talking. She supposed that the talking would last all day, seeing as the cats wouldn't be  
seeing each other for a while, not until the next Jellicle Ball, at least those who didn't live in the  
junkyard.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She lay her head on her paws, homesick and lonely watching as the others remembered old times and  
laughed over the new kittens. She thought back to her own tribe, the one she had recently left, not by  
her own choice, but by that of her owners. They would be having a Ball of their own soon, she sighed  
as she thought of those who would miss her, and those she missed. She had tried to go back, leaving  
her owner's house and heading towards her old tribe, but had found her way blocked by a huge  
expanse of water. She knew now that there was no going back.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
The silvery tiger striped cat, Munkustrap, she thought his name was, allowed her to stay, but was  
obviously unsure about whether she was safe. The other cats didn't know what to  
make of her, and Cassandra wasn't going out of her way to make her joining the tribe any easier.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She looked at the rising sun, and sighed, she guessed that, like Grizabella, she was starting a new  
life here, becoming a new Jellicle, this Exotica. She would have to let go of her old self and leave  
it behind her, what she knew from that life wouldn't help her here.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She looked over the junkyard and at the sun and clouds and sky, she sighed as she thought of  
all the friends and family she had to leave behind, all the memories that were being cut off. She  
watched the cats of her new tribe and let two tears fall from her eyes, two tears mourning the  
cat she used to be, two tears for the cat who was disappearing without a trace and with no ones  
knowledge.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Two tears for Keikra. 


End file.
